This Crazy Little Thing Called Love
by Lari-thekilla
Summary: Ele simplesmente só poderia estar louco... YAOI/SLASH, ONE SHOT


Disclaimer: os personagens de Naruto não me pertecem, mas todo resto saiu de minha cabeça problemática, lide com isso u.u

é Yaoi, Slash, boys love ou qualquer outra coisa que queira chamar, se não lhe agrada, não leia. Simples assim.

é one shot, então, em hipotese nenhuma vai ter continuação.

pois bem, é só uma coisa fofa, so have fun ^^

* * *

><p>THIS CRAZY LITTLE THING CALLED LOVE<p>

Ele estava numa tremenda batalha interna enquanto as pessoas o observavam de maneira... ansiosa? É, acho que era isso mesmo, maldita hora em que decidira ir para a cafeteria, por que deus? Por que? As coisas não podiam ser mais simples? Mais comuns? Maaaas, não, tudo se transformava em algo completamente fora do comum quando Uzumaki Naruto estava envolvido.

E naquele exato momento seus olhos azuis brilhantes estavam fixos em sua mão, permanecendo arregalados e surpresos por um tempo mais extenso do que o considerado normal. O loiro estava imóvel também, sentindo um leve formigamento que ainda se fazia presente em sua mão e seguia espalhando-se lentamente pelo corpo, enquanto um sorriso hesitante lutava por seu lugar em seus lábios, os quais estavam ocupados demais abertos pelo ato inesperado que acabara de ocorrer ou estava ocorrendo ainda, não tinha certeza...

Mas com toda certeza seu coração batia de maneira acelerada, desesperada em seu peito, como se lutasse para sair dali. Seu peito doía, de um jeito bom, de uma maneira que ele queria que continuasse a doer por toda a sua vida e, enquanto isso, o seu pulmão parecia lutar por um pouco de oxigênio que teimava em permanecer ausente, fazendo seus órgãos do sistema respiratório executarem um esforço hercúleo sem o mínimo resultado, deixando-os apenas com uma alternativa: implorar.

Seu rosto estava quente e possivelmente corado e seu cérebro, seu maldito cérebro insistia em dizer que aquilo não passava da merda de uma ilusão, um sonho e, enquanto ele estava lá olhando para o que não existia, as pessoas o olhavam com pena ou com divertimento e talvez até com medo, muito bem disfarçado.

Na pior das hipóteses já estariam ligando para o manicômio com medo de que seu surto se tornasse violento e ele compreendia muito bem esse medo, pois ele faria a mesma coisa. Agora que o sorriso finalmente vencera sua batalha e se espalhara pelo seu rosto demonstrando uma felicidade genuína ele tinha certeza que sairia dali com camisa de força. Agora um novo objetivo surgia em sua cabeça, acabar logo com aquela maldita encenação antes que os homens de branco chegassem e então ele poderia fingir que era normal ou então fugir... Seus olhos foram rapidamente para a rua "sem movimento". Pensou... é, era melhor fingir e torcer para que sua encenação fosse convincente.

Decidido a acabar com aquilo logo, fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça soltando um suspiro antes de abrir os olhos novamente. Isso normalmente funcionava para acabar com alucinações... bem, ele pelo menos achava que sim...

- E então? – a voz invadiu seus ouvidos, revelando o insucesso de sua tentativa e que poderia significar duas coisas: primeiro, não era uma alucinação; segundo, em seus plenos 25 anos já não possuía nenhum resquício de sanidade, toda a que tinha havia lhe escapado pelos dedos sem que percebesse... Isso já estava fora de controle.

- Então o quê? – perguntou, olhando para os orbes negros que lhe encaravam com um certo nervosismo fixos em si.

- Pare de pensar, dobe, e responda logo, já está começando a feder – provocou o moreno.

- Bem, – começou o loiro – considerando que você faz parte de uma improvável e louca alucinação, o que é pleonasmo, eu acho que você já sabe minha resposta – disse, fazendo o moreno levantar de leve a sobrancelha.

- Sim dobe, eu sei sua reposta ou não teria feito o que fiz, mas seria agradável escutar, sabe? –Disse irônico. – Além do mais, de onde você tirou essa merda de história de alucinação?

- Primeiro, em que outro lugar do mundo existiriam essas gurias estranhas com corações no lugar dos olhos? Segundo, as pessoas estão me olhando esquisito. – Nesse momento o moreno resmungou um "todo mundo te olha esquisito com essas roupas que usa", mas o loiro fingiu não escutar. – E terceiro, em que universo você abriria mão do seu "jeito Uchiha" – fez aspas com as mãos fazendo Sasuke revirar os olhos – para fazer isso?

- Num universo em que você existe? – rebateu assim que o loiro abriu a boca. – E não tem ninguém com olhos em formato de coração, dobe.

- Ai meu deus! Minha própria alucinação não está vendo a alucinação! – disse desesperado, imitando a imagem de "o grito".

- Dobe, você está estragando o momento – disse o moreno, que estava até então agachado, se colocando de pé. – Diz que aceita logo – completou massageando as têmporas.

- Se eu aceitar a alucinação acaba? – perguntou incerto.

- Acaba – respondeu, se rendendo à teimosia do loiro e se aproximando do mesmo.

- Qual a pergunta mesmo? – disse o loiro um pouco sem graça, enquanto o moreno suspirava e começava a enlaçar sua cintura puxando-o em sua direção.

- Quer se casar comigo – começou e abriu um sorriso antes de continuar – dobe?

Naruto riu.

- Realmente muito romântico, bastardo – comentou, enquanto colocava seus braços em volta do pescoço do moreno e sentia o mesmo apertar de maneira firme seu quadril, puxando-o até seus corpos se encontrarem. Seus olhos deram uma última olhada no anel de noivado que brilhava em sua mão esquerda. – Tem certeza de que não é um delírio? E prometa que não vai sumir depois do beijo.

- Absoluta – respondeu o moreno quase num sussurro, se aproximando dos lábios do loiro. – E eu prometo – sussurrou.

- Então eu aceito – respondeu, deixando seu sorriso murchar e os olhos se fecharem enquanto seus lábios se encontravam com os do moreno.

* * *

><p>e então? gostaram? fofo né? *O*<p>

não ser acostumem não sou assim XD~

tô bricando

e então... reviews? ^^


End file.
